The Assassin and the Reaper
by Lady of Kalam
Summary: Adrienne Knight is an assassin on a mission for Ciel Phantomhive to track down our favorite reaper and kill him. But whrn she meets him, something happens. Could this be love ?
1. The Deal, A Look Into An Assassin's Work

A/N Hey everyone! Scotland's Pond here. This is a story I wrote for LadyofKalam, as she's been kind enough to feature me (or rather one of my OCs) in her wonderful Hetalia fanfics. I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (if I did, Grell would've gotten his day with Sebastian) but I do own Adrienne Knight, Ebony Knight, Adelaide Montrose, and Cordelia Croix-Rouge

"I can do that for you...for a price," those words are my motto. People come to me when they want to get rid of someone...permenently. In other words, I'm an assassin, and quite a good one at that.

"How much do you want?" The boy sitting across from me leans forward and folds his hands together, no emotion on his face. His name is Ciel Phantomhive, a noble, I've already noted, and he wants me to dispose of his aunt's murderer. I haven't received many of the details yet, but I will once we've settled on a price.

"A thousand pounds," I reply, giving him a smirk as I quote my usual fee.

"Five hundred," he counters, narrowing his visible eye. "As you know, I am the Queen's guard dog...and I'm sure she'd be none too happy about a contract killer in London." I can't help but laugh.

"Seven-fifty," I say, tucking a loose strand of my thick, black hair behind my ear. "And I'm sure Her Majesty would be none too happy to hear that her watch dog is hiring said contract killer." Earl Phantomhive scowls but he extends his hand to seal the deal.

"Very well then, Miss Knight," he concedes as I shake the proferred hand. "But you had better get the job done."

"Oh, I will," I promise before taking out a pen and sheaf of papers. "Now, you said you want your aunt's murderer out of the way?"

"Yes," Ciel responds, looking away for a moment. "His name is Grell Sutcliff..." The boy goes on to describe the man who, I admit, will probably be a rather easy target. Long red hair, yellow-green eyes, red spectacles on a chain, a long red coat with a black bow, high heels. Yes, easy and strange. Very strange.

"It shouldn't be too hard," I note, feeling like seven hundred and fifty pounds will be a nice payout for such a simple task.

"Good luck..." The Earl states, standing up and taking his top hat from the black-haired butler who accompanied him. "And I should also point out...he is not human." And with that, the boy and his butler leave without another word.

"Not human?" I scoff and roll my eyes slightly. "Well, even if it IS true, I'm sure I can handle this..."

The Earl did not give me a straightforward answer when I asked where I would be most likely to find this Grell Sutcliff. He suggested I simply search around London, preferably at night. He was sure I'd come across the man eventually.

That is why I now find myself in the East End, past midnight. I'm wearing the outfit I generally use when I have a job: simple black shirt, black trousers, kneehigh lace-up black boots and a black overcoat. My hair is pulled up in a high bun to keep it out of my face and I'm armed to the teeth with the many objects I need to work: a small, easily concealed pistol, knives, daggers, fun stuff like that.

In my line of work, patience is a must, so when my methodical search of the East End turns up nothing for about three hours, I'm not discouraged. When I pass by a seemingly deserted alley, however, my luck changes.

I hear an odd sound, almost like the roaring machinery of the factory I used to work in, and turn back to take a second glance. There, lying on the ground, is the body of a recently deceased young woman, but there's someone standing over her. My eyes widen slightly as I realize that the person fits the description of my target.

I take out my pistol, which I've already loaded beforehand, and take aim. My finger squeezes the trigger, and I expect Grell Sutcliff to drop dead, as I hardly ever miss and I'm considerably close to him. To my complete shock, though, the man simply turns around and gives me a wide grin, revealing shark-like teeth. He extends a black-gloved hand, on which the bullet from my gun rests. I blink but quickly pull a dagger from up my sleeve.

"Oh, my," he speaks for the first time as he holds up a strange contraption in a defensive position. "I haven't had someone try to kill me since Bassy~" I ignore him and lunge forward, my hand clenched tightly around the dagger.

This will be tough, I note as he expertly dodges me and raised the noisy machine over his head. I manage to turn swiftly and sidestep into one of the alley walls as he brings it crashing down on the spot where I had been a second before, sending up a spray of cobblestones.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I say with a witty undertone, although it's true. My targets rarely get a chance to fight back so it's a bit refreshing to meet someone who can actually hold his own when confronted by me. "You'd make an excellent partner, but I'm afraid I can't let my client down."

"Client? Please. Don't tell me that brat's paid you to avenge his beloved Madam Red. That would just be silly, wouldn't it?" Grell gives a dismissive laugh as he extracts his contraption from among the stones and points it at me. "And besides, what could a human like you do to a Grim Reaper?" I remember how the Earl warned me that this man wasn't human, so if he's a Grim Realer, that would make his...thing a death scythe. I highly doubt any of my weapons can hold up against a supernatural object.

Still, I have to try because I could never give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they killed me, especially not this flamboyant, red Reaper.

"Are you really going to underestimate me so quickly?" I tease as I surge forward once more. Luckily, I've caught him slightly off-guard and manage to knock his death scythe away from me. In the second it takes him to regain his grip on it, I have two of my knives to his throat.

"Like you could honestly kill me with those," he snaps, shoving me away and causing me to land on my back. He goes to bring the scythe down upon me again but I roll quickly to my left. Even so, I'm not fast enough and gasp as I feel it rip across the back of my right shoulder.

An image of my sister, Ebony, enters my mind. It's only a brief glimpse but I can see it is from the night when she died.

"Mmm, I daresay YOUR Cinematic Record should be rather interesting." The sound of Grell's voice pulls me back to Earth. I am lying on the cold ground, blood oozing from the wound on my back.

"How disappointing that you won't get to see it," I retort as I stand, pretending I know just what the hell he's talking about. By this point, I'm getting rather frustrated with the red-haired man, so I do the only thing I can think of at the moment; in other words, I punch him.

"You fiend!" He whines, holding a hand to his nose, which I've hopefully broken. "How dare you aim for my beautiful face? For a lady, her face is her life!" I take this as an opportunity to knock the death scythe out of his other hand, sending it clattering to the ground, and shove him into the wall.

"This has been fun," I say with a smirk, reaching inside my jacket for another dagger to finish the job. "But I think it's time for me to end it."

Just as I raise my arm to plunge the knife into his chest, something clamps so tightly around my hand, I can feel it break my skin and see the blood that begins to trickle down my wrist. I turn my attention up, following the pole of the device with my eyes to see another man, this one with black hair and a sharp suit and spectacles, standing on a nearby rooftop and holding the other end.

"Please excuse the interruption, Miss" he says in a cool, polite voice as he jumps down and lands neatly beside me. "But I'm afraid I cannot let you harm this Reaper."

"I have to," I snap angrily as I wrench my bruised and bloodied hand from the clamp. I'm about to to on but Grell, the annoying (yet oddly attractive...) git, chimes in.

"Oh, Will, you've come to save me again~" he muses, pushing me away and grabbing the other man's arm, a strange wiggle in his body. "Not that I needed you to...After all, I certainly had this under control-"

"I could honestly care less if this human managed to kill you," the man called Will responds, jerking his arm out of Grell's grasp and slapping him across the back of the head. "I only came to collect you because you've received a new assignment." Then he turns to me. "I do apologize if this arrangement troubles you, Miss Knight, but as I said before, I cannot allow you to do anything to this wretch. The board would have a field day. Here," he offers me a card with the name 'William T. Spears' printed on it. "Now if you will excuse us...Come along Reaper Sutcliff."

I glare at them as they take to the rooftops and feel myself burn with fury as Grell has the audacity to wink at me as they leave; though, I can't help but wonder if the burn is something else...

"This is going to be more difficult than I expected," I murmur softly, prying my mind away from the thoughts I should not be having about this...man-lady who also happens to be my target. "I'm definitely going to earn my money on this one..."  
~~~


	2. Adrienne's Home Life, A Trip to the Phan

Chapter 2: Adrienne's Home Life, A Trip to the Phantomhive Manor, A Peek at the Past, and the Second Encounter

"What have you done to yourself?" My best friend, Adelaide Montrose, exclaims as ai enter the townhouse we live in, which she inherited from her late parents.

"Nothing much. It was just a job," I insist as the petite brunette springs into action, gathering up bandages and pulling me towards her armchair by the fireplace.

"Adrienne, you don't normally come back from jobs looking like this," Addie sighs as she begins to tend my wound. The girl is the same age as me, nineteen, but sometimes she acts far older, like she's the mother and I'm her child. I wonder if it's because she's never had anyone to care for before and she aants to do well at it, but I've never asked her. She lost her parents to cholera only two years ago, and she's an only child, leaving her alone; I, on the other hand, ran away from home when I was ten with my younger sister, who died eight years ago, leaving me alone.

Our loneliness brought us together; I became a contract killer to make a living and I need someone to take care of the business aspects of it, so I enlisted her to help. As Addie dresses my wounds in the soft, sterile bandages, I think how we've become less like partners, which is how we originally treated each other when we met just months after her parents' deaths, and now have an almost sisterly bond.

"It's a difficult job," I tell her, turning to look into her dark brown eyes. "I've been contracted by a noble to kill a Grim Reaper, a death God!"

"Hmm, how does one go about killing a God?" Addie wonders out loud, gazing into the fire and accepting my words without question. "It DOES seem like hard work, doesn't it?"

"You haven't a clue," I quip a bit harsher than I mean. It is true, though; we may be partners but Addie doesn't do any of the 'assassin' part of our work. In fact, seeing her dainty figure in her pretty pale green dress reminds me WHY she doesn't handle any of the dirty work.

"I have a problem, though," I add, tapping her shoulder to regain her attention. "The man I'm supposed to kill...Grell Sutcliff...well, he's rather...attractive."

"Adri, don't let your emotions get in the way," Addie admonishes, a look of warning crossing her heart-shaped face. "You've had to take out attractive men before, remember?"

"I know, but this one was...different."

* * *

After a couple of days to recover from the wounds I received in my first altercation with Grell (Addie insisted I needed rest), I had to meet with the Earl at his manor out in the countryside to discuss my progress...or lack thereof.

"Well, they can't expect much, can they?" Addie attempts to comfort me as we sit side-by-side in the carriage Ciel sent to collect me (she also insisted upon tagging along). "You've only been at it a week, after all."

"The Earl has high expectations," I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling down at the dress Adelaide forced me into. "I don't want to fail him...otherwise, I'll have to return his money...seven-hundred and fifty pounds!"

Addie opens her mouth to respond but is stopped by the sudden jerk that comes with our carriage screeching to a halt.

"I assume we're here," I say, going to open the carriage door. Just as my fingers close around the handle, it swings back, revealing the black-haired butler who came to my initial meeting with Lord Phantomhive.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, my lady," he greets me politely as he steps to the side to allow me to exit the carriage.

"Thank you," I respond, leaping down and turning back to help Addie, only to see the buter assisting her. "What is your name?"

"Sebastian, my lady," he answers, a small smile on his lips. "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ah, Sebastian," He's rather good-looking, I note, but for some reason, when I think this, an image of Grell swims to the front of my mind. "Would you take me to see your master?"

"Why, certainly, Miss Knight," he leads us to the front door of the manor and opens it with a flourish. "I shall take you to the Young Master's study forthwith. Would your friend mind detouring to the drawing room for tea while you meet with my master?"

"Oh, I'd love tea," Adelaide responds, giving Sebastian a flirtatious smile that makes me roll me eyes slightly. "I'll wait here until you deliver Adrienne to the Earl and then you can show me the way."

"Very well, ma'am," Sebastian bows deeply to Adelaide, who blushes slightly, and turns to lead me up the stairs. "Now, if you please, Miss Knight, the Young Master will see you now."

* * *

"Earl, it would've been nice to know what I'm up against," I say the moment I enter the boy's study. It feels strange to treat a kid seven years my junior with such respect, but he is my client and I must treat him accordingly.

"I'm assuming you've already made contact with HIM, then?" He states simply, looking at me with his serious blue eye. "Well, I did say he wasn't human."

"He said I couldn't kill him with a plain old dagger and I couldn't shoot him...What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" I inquire fiercly, planting my hands on his desk and leaning towards his face. "How do you expect me to kill this freak?"

"If I might put a word in," Sebastian's voice from the corner gains both of our attentions. "If you could manage to get ahold of Mr. Sutcliff's death scythe, then you would be able to utilize it to...end him."

"Get ahold of his death scythe? He probably sleeps with the thing!" I run a hand warily through my hair before I plop down in my seat and glance over at Lord Phantomhive. "I expect an extra hundred pounds for all the trouble Grell Sutcliff has caused me."

"I'll increase your payment by fifty pounds, if you just hurry up and finish this. Now...I suppose it's getting quite late, too late to return to London. May I offer you and your friend rooms in the guest quarters tonight?"

"Yes. Yes, you may."

* * *

*"Ebony, don't run ahead!" I shouted as I ran after my little nine year old sister. The two of us had run away from home the year before, and being two years older than her, it was now my duty to care for her. It was seven or so in the evening and we were leaving our place of employment for the small tenement in the East End that we shared with two other families.

"Ob, Adrienne, you're no fun," she called back, a tiny smile present on her grimy face. Working in a factory was hardly ideal but it was money that the two of us desperatly needed to survive. "I miss the old you."

"The old me didn't have to provide for us," I replied glumly as I trudged through the cold, February snow that coated the street. "Now slow down. You know that carriages frequent this route."

"You worry too much, sister," with those words, Ebony began to dash across the street. That was when I saw it coming, out of the corner of my eye.

"Move!" I cried and sprinted after her, but she saw what I was talking about to late. After hearinf a sickening crash, I gasped to see rhe carriage that had hit her continuing on its way, and Ebony lying in its wake. She was spread-eagled on her back in the snow, her ashen hair clouding around her, but what startled me the most was the rapidly growing pool of blood around her.

"Eb! Ebony!" I knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder vigorously, begging for a sign of life. Her cloudy hazel eyes, however, stared up at the sky with a look that said it all. Silent tears ran down my face as I gathered her broken body in my arms and held it close to me. "D-Don't leave me alone..."*

I jolt up in the bed that Ciel has provided me with for the night, my chest heaving in an effort to breathe. Ebony has haunted my nightmares ever since I saw her the night I fought with Grell. I still blame myself for her death, but loosing her was what made me turn to assassin work to survive. I climb out of the warmth of the bed and pull on the lacy, red dressing gown Addie bought me a while back over my ancient, white night shirt.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling outside my window. I scurry over to it, draw the curtains back, and peer out, only to feel a surge of frustration at the flash of bright red in the bushes. This time, I will not let him get away.

I reach into my overnight trunk and extract not only two of my smaller knives, but also a sword that belongs to Adelaide before I exit my room, pausing only to slip on a pair of shoes, and make my way to the garden.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" I hiss as I come up behind Grell and hold up my sword in a threatening manner.

"Oh, honey, I'm just looking for my dear, sweet, Bassy~" the flamboyant red-head enthuses unashamedly. I think of the interaction between Addie and Sebastian and wonder briefly if my friend has competition. "Does that bother you?"

"To be frank, yes," I respond before I can catch myself and hasten to give better justification than my previous thoughts for my answer. "You see, the Earl is still my client, so I am still obligated to kill you."

"Darling, haven't you already tried to do that? William will never let you kill me, so why don't you just move on?" He suggests, giving me that toothy grin of his that never seems to waver. Honestly.

"Hmm..." I act as if I'm seriously considering his words before I thrust the sword forward. "I think not!"

"Ooh, persistant are we?" Grell teases as he deflects the blade of my sword with...a pair of scissors? "What an enchanting woman you are~ Really, quite a find!" I recall Sebastian telling me that I need to get his death scythe to kill him. If what I think is correct, I'll only have to grab those damn scissors this time around.

"Thank you," I play along, running the blade of my sword up his scissors so I can draw closer to him. "I must say, you are one of the more interesting individuals I've met." His face is rather close to mine by now. For some reason, I get these strange jitters in my stomach but I try to ignore them.

"Am I really? How kind! But," Oh no. I don't like the tone he's getting now. I start to wonder if I should back off. "I must bid you farewell." I gasp in pain as his forehead collides with mine, causing me to jerk away. Before he can slash my throat with the scissors, however, I grab his wrist and use my free hand (that is, once I drop Addie's sword) to wrench them free from his grasp. Using all the strength I can muster, I push him over and straddle his waist, holding the scissors up the his neck. I see a note of panic cross his face and smile when I realize this must mean Sebastian was correct.

"Alas, it is I who will be bidding you farewell, Mr. Sutcliff," I muse mockingly, lowering my face so it is mere inches away from his. "I'm so sorry it has to end this way."

Just as I prepare myself to do my duty, I feel hands grasp my shoulders and I'm pulled away from Grell. I turn quickly, expecting to see that William T. Spears, but instead find a fellow with messy, blond and black hair, those yellow-green eyes, and thick black spectacles. Standing beside him, with a look of distaste on her face, is a slim young woman with platinum blonde hair in a long braid and bright blue glasses.

"Honestly!" I snap, irate, as the blonde girl helps Grell up. "Why do you care about this bloody pain so much?"

"Sorry, miss," the young man with blonde and black hair responds, taking the scissors from me wirh a shrug. "Mr. Spears ordered myself and Miss Cordelia to come collect Mr. Sutcliff."

I'm ready to punch a wall and turn away as the inhuman entourage starts to head for rhe woods surrounding the manor, when a hand tals my shoulder. I feel my heart leap into my throat when, out of the corner of my eye, I see it's Grell, but keep my back to him.

"Darling, I forgot to say," I flinch slightly when he leans down to whisper in my ear. He's so close, I can feel his breath on the side of my face. "That shade of red is absolutely ravishing on you~" I whip around, ready to slap him silly, but he's already dashed after the blonde fellow and the one called Cordelia. Blinking, I feel a stupid grin cross my face as I replay his compliment in my head before I scoop up the abandoned sword, head back towards the manor, and try to figure out just what I'm feeling.


	3. Reflections From Both Sides, The Third E

At the Grim Reaper Dispatch*

Grell Sutcliff had only ever been involved with one woman (Madam Red) and that relationship had ended...quite badly. In truth, he preferred men like Sebastian or Will, but there was something about that young woman, that Adrienne Knight, that he found absolutely irresistable; perhaps he was even starting to like, nay, love her more than his Sebastian-darling and Will. The girl was simply glorious, with her long black hair and her piercing deep amber eyes and her amazing figure that made him want to-

"Hey, Mr, Sutcliff!" The sound of someone standing in front of his desk brought the red-head's thoughts away from the deadly, raven-haired beauty. Looking away from his typewriter, Grell noticed his former student, Cordelia Croix-Rouge, holding a stack of papers and wearing a tiny smirk. "You look even more lovestruck than normal. Tell me, who's the new object of your affections?"

"Well..." Oh, what the hell? Grell couldn't resist spilling his new found love to his blonde friend. "It's that woman, Adrienne. She's simply glamourous. Just thinking about that cold, calculating gaze of hers gets me all bot and bothered~" He probably would've started nosebleeding over Adrienne if Cordelia hadn't started laughing.

"If you like her, Grell," she began, all traces of her original formality with him gone, "I suggest you do something about it."

"But you know I'm not good with women," the red Reaper complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's so hard to work with...Besides, she's contracted to kill me. Oh, am I forever cursed to be the lover, never loved?" Cordelia rolled her bright green eyes at her senior's dramatics and leaned towards him, effectivly getting his attention.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Sutcliff," she said, a playful grin gracing her face. "If you really love her, that is to say this ISN'T just one of your usual lusts ("Those aren't lust! They're love!"), then tell her. I mean, when she's not trying to end your life~"

* * *

*Back at Adrienne's Townhouse*

I lift my head slightly from its perch in my hands as I hear Adelaide pour tea into the cup she's placed in front of me. "I can't believe I let him get away AGAIN," I moan to my brunette friend for the fourth time since we arrived back at the townhouse. On the carriage ride back from the Phantomhive Manor, I told her the whole story of how I fought Grell for the second time last night, and I've been kicking myself ever since.

"Adri, would you honestly have been able to kill him if those two hadn't shown up to save his arse?" Addie asks as she sits down beside me on the loveseat, a cup of tea in her own hands. I stare into the milky brown liquid that fills my own cup and try to think of an answer.

"I don't know," I lie, but I have a feeling I would've hesitated.

"I think you do," Addie responds, placing her fingers underneath my chin and tilting my head up to look her in the eye. "You wouldn't have been able to kill him, would you?"

"Probably not..." I admit after a moment, turning my face away and staring out the window at the pure, white snowflakes tht swirl in a surreal dance outside. "But I need to put my emotions aside, grit my teeth, and do it." Adelaide smiles and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Good for you, girl," she praises me as she draws out of the embrace. "You don't need a man in your life. We're strong, independent women, remember?"

"Yes," I reply, standing up and heading for the stairs to my bedroom. "I've got to go now. I have a job to finish."

* * *

I left the town house with all my gear a around three in the afternoon, and now it's past eleven in the evening. I'm tired, hungry, and bored, but I can't stop now. To my surprise, I suddenly feel a prescence behind me as I enter the alley where I first me Grell, and hear said man's voice.

"Are you looking for me, dear?" I feel my face contort with a plethora of emotions but I force myself to calm down as I turn to face him.

"Would you stop sneaking up in me like that?" I inquire, firing the red-head with my harshest glare. "It's irritating."

"I thought you were a killer," Grell responds, that ridiculous smirk on his face, per usual. "Shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings?"

"I am," I snap defensively, pursing my lips slightly. "But YOU seem to pop up out of no where." I take a step forward, hoping to come across as intimidating, but deadpan when he does so as well. Swiftly, I lunge forward, unsheathing the sword I've borrowed once more from Adelaide and thrusting it towards his chest. As expected, he manages to deflect it, apparently having gotten his old death scythe back. I duck as he swings it towards my head and lunge again, mentally screaming when he does a neat backflip and emerges unscathed from my blade.

"Oh, my sweet Adrienne, will we never resolve our quarrel?" He muses, pausing to straighten his spectacles.

"Not until one of us wins," I retort, surging forward and knocking him to the ground. I quickly take both of his wrists in my hands and maneuver his arms so the blade of his death scythe (which is stationary at the moment) rests against his throat. I reach down to pull the cord, ready to kill this man, but stop when I see a strange glint in his eyes. What could it be...?

My hesitation costs me dearly. In seconds, I'm on my back, the cold cobblestones digging into my spine, and he's straddling my waist, the death scythe raised over his head. I keep my eyes on his, determined to go out with dignity, only to be surprised when he stands and holds out a hand to help me up. I take it warily and gaze up at him, perplexed.

"Why?" I manage to ask, pulling my hand from his grasp. "You had the perfect opportunity to kill me just now..."

"You could've killed me before," Grell points out, taking a step towards me. "But you didn't."

"Touchè," I reply, stepping back, away from him, only to feel my back press against one of the alley walls. "Maybe I had a sentimental streak."

"Is that all?" For some reason, the energetic Reaper seems disappointed.

"What about you, though?" I answer his question with one of my own.

"Well, it would be quite rude to harm such a beautiful woman," my eyes widen in shock at his words, but before I can properly respond, his hands are on my shoulders and his lips are pressed against mine.

I feel my body stiffen slightly, most likely from the surprise of the moment, but he notices and starts to pull away. Quickly, I reach up to take his face in my hands and pull him back to me.

"You can't just kiss me and retreat," I say in what I hope is a seductive voice. "THAT would be quite rude." He smiles, and this time I don't find it irritating, and in that second, his lips are on mine again.

The cold edge of his spectacles rubs against my temple rather uncomfortably, but I don't mind, instead focusing on what to do with my hands. His have dropped to my waist, so I place one on his shoulder and entwine the other in his thick, red hair. I can't help but give a tiny gasp as he squeezes my hips tightly. It's not much, but apparently it's enough for him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I decide to allow it, but disallow him dominance; I mean, how embarrassing would it be to let him take complete charge if me?

I hear a disappointed sigh escape my lips as he pulls away to kiss my neck, but it quickly turns to an excited moan as I feel his pointed teeth graze my skin, teasing me.

"My, my~ So I take it you like me?" I pout and tug on his hair a bit roughly to shut him up.

"What do you think?" I snap, moving my hands around to undo the red and white striped bow that's tied around his neck. I shiver slightly as he laughs and starts to untuck my shirt. I reconnect our lips, this time thrusting my tongue into his mouth, while one of his hands travels up my shirt, the cool leather of his glove making the muscles in my abdomen cringe.

"Do you want me as much as I want you, Adrienne?" I roll my eyes as I begin to unbutton his vest, my mouth moving to kiss his neck.

"It depends. How much do you want me?" I reply, pulling away to give him a look.

"So, so much, my dear~" Grell says, fiddling with the buttons on my shirt.

"Good," I giggle slightly as I dart out of his grasp and stand at the end of the alley. "Shall we finish this at my place?"

"Darling, I thought you'd never ask!"


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

When I imagined myself falling in love, I can honestly say that I never thought I would be with a man, or perhaps I should say lady, like Grell Sutcliff. Still, it's been nearly six months since we became lovers and that has to count for something, right?

In these six months, my life and the lives of those around me have changed so drastically. To start, I still operate as an assassin out of Addie's home, because I do need to earn a living after all, but my friend has since moved out. Grell visits me nearly everyday, and I occasionally spend the night at his flat, which looks like tart's boudoir to me, but apparently that's simply my opinion, for he acts a bit offended whenever I mention it (I do so often just because I know it irritates him).

I mentioned earlier that Adelaide had moved out of the manor, essentialy leaving it in my hands, for she's now involved with the Earl Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian, who I recently learnt is actually a demon (one hears a great many things when their lover has an ear for gossip and used to have a thing for said butler).

Speaking of Ciel Phantomhive, he was rather furious when he found out that I had not only failed to kill Grell Sutcliff, but had in fact become his lover. I'm sure he was ready to set a certain 'hell of a butler' out on me, but luckily, Addie managed to convince him to let me be, as long as I returned the eight hundred pounds he had paid me to do the job.

All in all, I think as I gaze out the window of my bedroom, glancing down at the ornate ruby ring on the fourth finger of my left hand, there's nothing more I can ask for in life. A shift of my field of vision only confirms my previous though; seeing the elaborate, scarlet dress hanging on my wardrobe door for the day that is approaching fast makes me smile.

I hear the front door creak open, the cheery, high-pitched voice I've grown accustomed to anouncing his arrival, and I can't help but smile.

There's nothing more I can ask for.


End file.
